It's Raining, It's Pouring
by PrincessKatlin
Summary: Just a short, set in the break up. Some swearing and suggested nudity.


_Hello my_ _lovelies. I'm still kind of experimenting with my style, so please review. If you like one more, or like the style more tell me. Thanks for reading hopefully I will post more soon as finals are done._

It's raining, it's pouring

Darien looked out of the glass doors, quietly cursing. After staying awake for thirty-six hours to finish his notebook for submission, he had to stay awake until eight at night to not break his sleeping schedule. So he decided to go to the crown and hang out with Andrew. Thankfully, it was not busy. It was seven thirty, and all he had to do was get in his car and drive home. But, it was outside, in torrential rain. The outside world looked beautiful through the protective barrier of glass, the neon lights distorting and blending into each other. But Darien knew that the beauty was deceitful. It was going to be painful. He made a dash for his cherry red car holding his neon green jacket over his head as a feeble form of protection. The rain was like cold bullets.

When he got into his car, he turned the key and started to drive. Driving slower than normal, he got most of the way to his apartment when his car died. He managed to steer it to the side of the road. He forgot to put in gas. His warm bed seemed so far away then. He was going to have to walk the rest of the way.

Looking around his car he took the doggy bags Andrew had given him of his dinner, Peri-Peri chicken in one bag and mango sorbet in the other. He took off his shoes and used the plastic bags to keep his feet dry by using them as socks. He took his jacket from the seat beside him and picked up his backpack. He placed his food in it using his jacket as a barrier between the two. He got out the car, locked it and started jogging in the direction of his home.

He got to the park, the last leg. His building was in sight. He ran over the bridge of the man made lake. Almost home. The rain was in his eyes. But he managed to make out a figure in the gazebo. What were they doing? He ran up and shouted "Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" With no response he jogged up. The gazebo was no real shelter, as the rain was coming from the side. After wiping the water from his face he looked up. And saw her. Standing there completely still. He knew exactly who it was.

"Serena" he breathed out. Her head whipped around at her name. Her baby blue eyes looked exhausted. He knew he had done that to her. No sparkle or spark. Almost dead. He gathered the strength and said "Serena, you have to get out of the rain. You will get sick." She looked him over and then turned around.

"Go"

That's all she said. They died for each other, destroyed an empire. And all she could say to him was go. But then Darien remembered it was him that did this. He broke up with her.

"Serena, please run home. It's raining," she scoffed at what he said, "I don't want you to get sick."

"You don't care. Stop pretending to care." Her voice was steady, strong and scathing. "Go."

He had no other choice. He grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her with him. The wet ground made it easier. At first she fought, but then she just sulked. He knew he couldn't drag her home, and his apartment building was two hundred meters away.

They got into the building. She went in first, letting the door slam in his face. Then headed to the elevator. She knew the way. They got to the door, shivering he opened the door. They took of their shoes. He turned around to talk to her once he had his slippers on. She was staring at the tiled floor. He followed her eye line and saw two fluffy unicorn slippers. Her fluffy unicorn slippers. He hadn't had the heart to put them away or throw them out. Doing that would mean that she would never come back to his home. That they were really through. She put on the white guest ones instead.

They walked into the living room. She was about to sit on the couch when he stopped her. "No, no, no, no, no. You'll get it wet. Come on." Holding her forearm he led her to his bathroom. "Take a shower, get warm. I'll leave some clothes for you in the spare bedroom to get dressed into. Then give me your clothes and I will put them in the dryer." She pulled her shirt over her head and unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down. He was so shocked he couldn't move. She stood in front of him in her bra and panties, smirked at him for a second, and then proceeded to take off those as well. She then turned around and started the shower. It took him a minute to process what had just happened. He then gathered, the clothes and left.

He went to the kitchen and put the clothes in the dryer. She was screwing with him. He then went got fresh clothes and put them in the spare room. Afterwards he went and had his own shower. Once he was done, he dressed and went out into the living room.

She was standing in front of his glass doors, quietly cursing, him. Holding the neck if his shirt to her nose. She turned around when she saw him. "I'll wait until my clothes are dry and then I'll call a taxi." She said.

"Do you have money?" He asked. She just gave him a look. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." He walked into the kitchen. He knew he deserved whatever was coming his way, but it was so strange to see her so cold. His heated his meal and ate it in the kitchen, avoiding her.

Afterwards he went into the living room and found her in the same position as before. He looked at the clock, nine thirty. He was exhausted. "I'm going to bed. The spare room is yours if you want it. If you need money for the taxi, go into my wallet. If your hungry order something and use the money in my wallet." Her head bobbed in reply.

He went to bed.

Serena was left in the living room staring out the window. But that wasn't what she was focused on. His smell was all around her, but it was concentrated in the shirt. She felt like she couldn't escape, but even if she could she didn't want to. This was probably the last time she will ever be here. Maybe she could pretend that they were together again. Put on those slippers she brought over months ago. Curl up on the couch and pretend that he has gone out for ice cream and the will have a movie marathon. Or he's gone to get takeout. Her stomach rumbled. She should have eaten when he offered. If she ordered takeout she wouldn't have money to get a cab. Her stomach grumbled. But he did offer. But didn't he offer food as well?

She went to the kitchen, but all she found was the carcass of a whole chicken. And people called her a pig. She opened the takeout menu draw and found the local pizza place's number. She phoned ordered and waited. When the knock came from the door. She picked up his wallet and made for the door.

"Fifteen dollars." The man was eyeing her up making her feel uncomfortable. He stopped when he saw that she had a wallet in her hands.

"Obviously its fine to do that when you think I'm single, but when I'm in a relationship its disrespectful" She gave him the money took the box and shut the door. Serena looked on the inside of the wallet, and sighed. She turned and walked into the living room. The smell of cheese, tomato and pepperoni was making her mouth water. She sat and ate while watching cartoons.

She heard a shout from Darien's bedroom. She ran in. Perhaps it was a youma. Darien was sitting in bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw her. The he stalked over and embraced her. As if nothing happened before. For a second she accepted it, welcomed it, melted into it. But then she remembered.

"You can't do this. I can't keep doing this. You make me love you and then you go. This isn't fair." She yelled at him pushing him away. "You tell me you don't love me. That's fine. I can accept that, eventually. Not everyone stays with the first person they love. Hell, even before we didn't even know each other that long." She took a deep breath to center herself. " But you make me think I have a chance. Over and over again. You break up with me, but save me. You tell me you don't love me again and again and again. But then you hold me like that, and you have my picture on your side table," pointing to the side of the bed, "and in your fucking wallet." Now tears were running down her face, " what do you want from me? I tried changing, but you didn't want that. What do you want? If you don't want me then leave me alone."

Darien just stood there silent. He had no reply. Should he tell her the truth? Should he lie? Which would she believe? The alarm for the dryer went off. She turned to get her clothes. This was all for the best. If he told her the truth she would want to be with him, if he just let it be the way it is now maybe she would end up hating him. Yes, it would be best to let her hate him. He went into the living room only to see her walk past with her clothes in a bundle. "I've called a taxi, they will be here in ten minutes.

He went to the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth. He heard the front door close. He went to watch her from the window but noticed that his wallet was open and the picture was gone. He went into his bedroom and the one by the side of his bed was gone. He started to panic. He opened the glass doors to the balcony and saw her running from the main entrance to the cab with her unicorn slippers in her hands.


End file.
